nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Best Map Ever 2
Best Map Ever 2 is a custom Nazi Zombies map that is the sequel to another custom map called Best Map Ever. Backstory Best Map Ever 2 takes place several months after Best Map Ever. Justin Andrew Miller and Ciara, his girlfriend that he got pregnant, got married and had their baby. Daniel Smith, an administrator on the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, decided to organize a get-together at a hotel in Cuba, known as Hotel Rio. He invited Justin, Ciara, and Douglas, the creator of the Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki, to it. When they all arrived they were happy to see each other. When night came, however, Daniel looked out his window and saw zombies. He quickly put his awesome "Push Button, Recieve Bacon" shirt on and raced to tell the others. Daniel, Justin, Ciara, and Douglas ran downstairs and grabbed a M1911. Enemies *Cuban zombies - Cuban zombies wear civilian type clothing. They act the same way as canonical zombies. *HellHoundSlayer - HellHoundSlayer is the boss in this map. He will attempt to steal the players' weapons. Weapons All the weapons are weapons from Shangri-La. Every Wonder Weapon is available. The Megan Fox Bomb is replaced by the Ciara Carpet Bomb, which is more powerful. Qoutes Fell free to add qoutes. Justin Andrew Miller *"If I am Hitler, than a wikia contributors and zombies are my Jews." -- getting kills in rapid succession. *"Intimacy is the biggest cockblocker ever." -- random *"You lasted as long as one of my one-night-stands!" -- getting a kill during Insta-Kill *"This will hurt like gonorrhea. Hehehe, believe me, I know." -- when Pack-a-Punching *"Piss off, HHS!" -- when HHS spawns *"I need a weapon." -- when out of ammo (a reference to Halo) *"I knocked her up now I'll knock you down!" -- when hit by a zombie (a reference to getting Ciara pregnant) *"I wanna pony." -- random (a qoute from Red vs. Blue) *"This is almost as fun as blowing a boner!" -- when getting multiple kills (a reference to the fact he played a trombone in his High School Marching Band) *"Meh, I've been through worse.... like that one time I was forced to watch the Twilight movies." -- revived Ciara Miller *"I still hate you, Daniel." -- random *"Ohh! I think my water broke!" -- downed *"Damn you Justin! You shoulda worn a rubber!" -- running for an extended period of time *"Daniel, I swear to God, one word about boobs..." -- buying Juggernog Daniel Smith *"I should change my name to Russell Johnson." -- random *"I fucking hate you Dempsey." -- random *"Oh look, sweet cheeks (Ciara) got a kill." -- when Ciara gets a kill *"Aw, you're hummin' my balls!" -- when HHS steals his weapon *"Masturbating with a cold hand isn't fun." -- random *"Why would I need this? I ride solo." -- buying Quick Revive *"Pack-a-Punching is so mainstream." -- while Pack-a-Punching *"Ah yes, my all-time favorite weapon." -- said sarcastically after recieving the Crossbow from the Mystery Box *"There's no such thing as a stupid question, just stupid people. Like HHS." -- when HHS spawns Douglas *"Pain is a very painful kind of pain that is painful in a way that makes it very painful, thus I have come to the conclusion that pain is painful." -- getting a headshot or explosive kill *"Still stubborn as ever, huh, Daniel?" -- when Daniel won't take a weapon from the Mystery Box *"Will you be my friend?"-- getting a kill *"Halo is better." -- revived ﻿ Category:Maps Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Best Map Ever 2 Category:Non-Canon Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith